Distress Call, A FanFiciton Promotion
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: As the major forces of the Korpulu sector have stopped fighting and started embracing peace, A Sudden attack has flung the New Terran Dominion and its Allys in a 2 sided war, and it all starts with a distress call from the Trilliton system


I don't own SC2 or Blizzard Entertainment.

Carrying a huge crate a marine walks into the armory of the TDS Minerva. Setting down the crate he says to the ghost next to him "New Weapons from the Terran Dominion." Saluting him as he leave. Looking at the Crate the ghost wearing the insignia of Commander opens the box and pulls out a C-20 Canister Rifle.

"Let's try out these new guns" The Ghost says as he puts blanks into the gun. A Marine with a Smiley face helmet walks up to the box and pulls out a new Gauss Rifle.

Looking down the sights the Ghost pulls the trigger several times causing the gun to make a clink sound with every pull. Looking down at the weapon with a frown he looks at the Marine next to him and says "Lieutenant Can I see that gun". Nodding the Lieutenant hands over the gun to the ghost. The Ghost looking down the sights pulls the trigger hearing the Clinking of the rifles full automatic mode. Again with a frown on his face looks to the Lieutenant next to him and says "These new guns are trash, they are about 40% slower. We need to use are old guns and keep them in good shape." The commander says shaking his head.

"The Dominion don't care about us!" The Lieutenant suddenly says in a dark voice.

"These Weapons are crap. Glad I still got my old C-10 Canister Rifle. These C-20s are terrible" the ghost says not really paying attention to the Lieutenant

"Dude the Dominion don't care about us. The Dominion can go to hell. The Marine suddenly yells grabbing the Ghosts attention.

"Careful you are starting to sound like the enemy" The Ghost warns giving the Marine an evil look.

"They don't care about us! They are making us fight this war we don't want too! I want the old dominion back" The Marine says in defense causing the Ghost to snap.

"Then go! Go join the Sons of Korhal resistance force! You chose the New Dominion over them so why complain now! If you want to leave give me your Dominion ID, Gun and Uniform" The Ghost says in a raised pissed off voice, while extending his hand to the take the said items.

There is a pause where nothing is said before the Ghost says, "Not going to! Then get back to work!"

"Yes Sir Commander Dark!" The Lieutenant says will saluting. Walking away he mutters under his breath. "Hug your gun my ass".

Hearing the Marines comment Commander Dark says without looking at the Marine "You might feel that way now but the Gauss Rifle 2.0 is 40% slower than your 1.0 version. You still want to mistreat your gun?"

"No sir! Never sir, no sir" the lieutenant says exaggerating

"Good! Now go report to Commander Robin he is expecting you" The Ghost say sternly.

-Time Lapse-

"Commander Robin, you called for me?" Comes a voice entering the cargo bay.

"You: ah yes I did. Tell me what do you know about the Triliton sector?

"Don't know sir, I was just on patrol in that sector, never knew too much about it, could you fill me in

?" The Marine Says confused

"Be glad you transferred. They just sent out a distress call, tell me what type of Tec did they have there. About the same as the Minerva? The one known as Commander Robin says "Most of them did, same degree of tech, that they called our men "primitive's" The Marine Responds with a Fierce Voice.

You: "Lieutenant are you alright? Commander Robin Asks surprised.

"I'm fine, this is my normal self, nothing unusual here" The Marine says trying to sound convincing

"... Alright... "Commander Robin says a not really convinced "Anyway if I remember correctly the Triliton security force had 40 Marines for planet correct?'"

"They did sir, they did, 40 marines and nothing else" The Marine starts

"Couple of old arclites for defense and utility vehicles, but that was about it" The Lieutenant concludes

"In your opinion what could take out all 3 planets security forces in less than 10 minutes and block the distress signal shortly after it being sent?" Commander Robin asks wondering his response.

"The Protoss, the goddamn fucking Protoss it's the only option, the only way, never liked those fuckers, never will" The Lieutenant says completely losing it.

"Lieutenant! Enough! I can't afford you to be impartial right now!" The Commander suddenly scolds.

"Now. I am sending you down with the recon team. Keep in constant contact and stay close to the ship" The Commander orders before adding "Also Lieutenant. Take your old gun. The new ones are crap"

The Lieutenant just walks away muttering Curses under his breath.

-Time Lapse-

"Alright Gentleman I was put in charge of this mission." we are leaving in 5 minutes report to the shuttle bay immediately, For the remainder of the mission you will call me Sir got it" Says a Marine wearing a Blue Battle Suit who strangely goes Lieutenant Sir.

Boarding the small 8 person Medivac the entire Marine Squad consisting of the 2 Lieutenant, a Sargent and the rest simple officers the team set off towards the planet surface.

-Time Lapse-

"Alright Marines. Stay Close. Watch for anything that moves" Lieutenant Sir orders as he opens the door to the landed Medivac and steps out with Gauss Rifle in front of him.

"Will do lieutenant" The Lieutenant with the Smiley face suit says all the while muttering under his breath "who gave this guy command anyways?"

"This Destruction. Not normal. I don't think any weapons we know of would do this

I think we are looking at hybrids or some form of power we are not aware of." Lieutenant Sir says over his radio to the other marines.

Approaching a pile of rubble Lieutenant Sir stops and just stares at it, The Destruction was inhumane, Everything was Ash, Destroyed, Even the Military base and Bunkers designed to withstand a Nuclear Blast where completely destroyed. Suddenly a cough is heard from the rubble. Running towards the town the Lieutenant hits his radio and says

"Lieutenant I think we have a survivor over here! Bring the First Aid Kit!" Turning off his radio Lieutenant Sir finds a person in real bad shape. From what he could tell they were close to death.

"Hey are you alright what happened here!?" Sir asks hoping to get some answers.

*cough* they're coming...they're coming...*cough* they'll be here...for you...and everyone..." The Survivor says before passing out

You: "Who! Who!? Lieutenant! Hurry up!"

A Regular Marine runs up to Sir with a med kit in hands and leans down to check Vitals

"Dammit. He's a goner!" The Officer says cursing

Lieutenant Sir looks at the Officer and curses to himself before saying "Whatever happened here we need to inform the Minerva", hitting his radio he issues the command to quickly search the area and to meet back at the medivac in 5 minutes.

Looking around at the complete destruction Lieutenant Sir turned to walk towards the Medivac when suddenly screams and Gun Shots fill the air!

"SITREP what's going on?" Sir yells in his radio

Not getting a response he quickly runs towards the screams and hits his radio saying

"Everyone who can here this Form up!" We have Company!"

7 Marines are seen running to the sound of the scream and bullets are heard being shot)

"It's killing Sargent Henry Someone one says! And start shooting at the strange creature

"Sir, do you have a visual?" Someone else yells.

Where's the Lieutenant?

Concerned Sir hits his radio and says "Lieutenant Get to are position now! We are under attack!"

[*radio static, though scratching noises heard in background*

More gun fire is heard along with Various Screams of pain. Then everything goes silent.

Suddenly the radio activates and a weak voice is heard "Can anyone hear this I need help..."

The Voice of a Young Injured Marine.

Walking from the dust and the destruction of the fire fight the Lieutenant walks from the rubble and smoke, with more bullets though his visor than before he went In but his smiley face helmet still smiling none of the less*as he emerges, he sees the marine who is on the hub leaning on a nearby rock badly injured

Seeing him the Young Officer sees him and says "Lieutenant! Thank God you're alright.."

"The lieutenant walks over to the young marine and reaches down to the marine with his glove*

You: "Help me get to the Ship!" The Young Marine says his voice filled with relief as he takes the marines hand.

Suddenly the gauntlet cracks apart, revealing a scaly claw, The Marines Face turns to worry as he quickly reaches for something, The Scaled Hand quickly wraps around the Marines Head and Rips through the armor causing a loud Crack from the Marines Neck,

The Marine fall limps. His hand resting on a holstered Pistol that looks like he was trying to pull

[A pistol that he would never pull.

Suddenly the Com Air lights up with the voice of the well-known Commander Robin. "Recon Team what's going on? Are you alright! Do you need Reinforcements!?"

The Scaled hand access the hudd on his armor and hits his radio, somehow talking exactly like Lieutenant Sir he responds "Commander Robin this is Lieutenant Sir everything is alright here."

Closing the channel the Lieutenant walks towards the medivac drop ship with Dust and Smoke Trailing behind him.

Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this little promotion. The story's being promoted with this are called Dominion Ghost and Ghost of a Dominion. Dominion Ghost is going to be the 3rd Story in a series I am making that is centered around a New Terran Dominion Ghost by the name of Shadow Dark, Ghost of a Dominion is going to be written by a friend and fellow clan member of mine MechCaptain. He doesn't have an account yet however when he makes one I will post a link to his account in this story. His Story will take place in the same Alternate Universe as Dominion Ghost and will be from the perspective of the mysterious Lieutenant. Both Story is in production currently and before I begin production I need to finish Dominion Artifact the second story however I figured I would release this now. This little promotion was written by both myself and MechCaptain, And was proofreaded by Mechcaptain.

Shadow of Darkness 78 and MechCaptain signing off


End file.
